


3 Dates with Bucky Barnes

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: What are your first three dates with Bucky like? Will there be cuddling?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes x you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Dating Bucky Barnes means you’re prepared for clash of traditions–neither one is better than the other. But the fact of the matter is that Bucky Barnes last dated a woman in the 1940’s and now it the 21st century.

Forget online dating or texting or snapchat. All of your usual flirtations are obsolete if you’re intent on getting to know the former Winter Soldier.

And that’s the first difference. You’re the one pursuing him. Yes, women in the 40’s likely fawned over the handsome man, giggling amongst themselves until he came up to them. No, you make the first move, introducing yourself–a low level employee at the Avengers compound–smart enough to earn the job but stupid enough to think this man would go for you. You ask him out for coffee. You’re not sure he realizes that it would be an actual date. And maybe it isn’t, but hey, it’s a start.

You get to Starbucks and the barista recognizes you and puts in your order.

“And for you, sir?”

“Umm…” He pauses, staring at the menu like it’s a foreign language. “A large…”

“You want a venti or trenta?” the barista speaks up when Bucky pauses.

“A what? What are you talking about?” Bucky scowls at the kid. “I just want a large coffee. Black. Is that something you sell or is that too simple to be on the menu?” It almost sounded like a genuine question, though his irritation is also evident.

Bless his heart, the barista just smiles and rings it up. “We can definitely do that for you, sir,” he says, in his best customer service voice.

“Is this your first time coming to a Starbucks?”

“Steve or Nat usually get the coffee. Or I make it back at home.”

“Oh, and how are you liking the compound? I only work there so I can’t imagine what it must be like to live there.”

“It’s fine. I’ve lived in worse places.” While it’s an interesting subject, you steer away from it. You didn’t know Bucky Barnes that well (yet) but you had asked him out, knowing there would have to be some boundaries and mystery.

It was at the end of the coffee date that Bucky finally seemed to be loosening up and sharing information about himself. He suggested taking a walk through the park nearby.

He offered you his arm and you tucked your hand into the crook of his elbow. You huddled close as the brisk Fall weather brought color to your cheeks.

You asked broad questions, letting him lead the conversation. You weren’t nearly as interesting as him but still, he asked you about your life, friends, and family.

You’d walked a few laps around the park and the sky was darkening with the threat of weather when Bucky finally said he wanted to return you home. He’d picked you up.

“It’s one of Tony’s cars…” he’d said, rather sheepishly.

On the drive home, your arm rests on the center console. Bucky looks at home behind the wheel, driving with one hand and his seat slightly leaned back. He reaches for your hand and your fingers intertwine.

“Thank you for today,” he says, walking you to your door. “It was nice getting out of the compound and getting to know you.”

“Yeah, I had a good time too, Sergeant Barnes,” you say, teasingly. Bucky leans against the doorframe and laughs, shaking his head. His fingers–still tangled with yours–tighten and he uses his grip to pull you in close. You brace your other hand on his hard chest. He’s wearing a black jacket over a red t-shirt. His metal hand, which you’re mildly curious about, has been covered by a glove this entire time.

“Can we do this again? See each other, I mean?” His long brown hair falls out from behind his ear, a curtain hiding your faces from the street.

Feeling like a giggling girl from another time, you blush and try to hide your smile. Bucky uses a finger to lift your chin. His lips meet yours in a soft, tentative kiss.

“I’d love to,” you finally answer. Butterflies in your stomach must affect your hand-eye coordination because you drop your keys and can’t seem to get the key in the lock to your home. Bucky starts walking back to the car but then turns around.

“Oh, and hey Doll? Call me Bucky, not Sergeant.”

“Yes sir,” you respond with a flirty salute before disappearing in a safe space where you can dance and giggle all you want.


	2. Chapter 2

The second date was an easy choice. The theatre in town was playing classic movies, some of which Bucky claimed to have seen when they’d first released. So picking a night and the movie was easy. The next obstacle was who was going to pay.

“I’ll pay,” Bucky offered, though you briefly think to question where he gets any money. Maybe Steve gives him an allowance? The idea brings a smile to your face.

“It’s no problem. How about I get the tickets and you get the snacks? That’s how most people do movie dates nowadays.” You’re teasing and Bucky playfully scowls at you but you also make a mental note that maybe you shouldn’t try so hard to remind him of his age.

The film marathon is $15 per ticket.

“Uh, I–I’m sorry. What? Are you serious?”

“Buck, it’s fine. Some of the special events are usually a little extra.” You pull out your credit card and pay. You link your arm with his and lead him to the ticket greeter.

“How much is a ticket usually then?”

“Depending on the time and day…location…film format…age of the guest…anywhere between $5 to $13…although NYC is probably even more expensive,” you estimate. You lead Bucky into the line at concessions where the man is momentarily distracted by all the items on the menu. “When was the last time you went to the movies?” you giggle.

“Before I enlisted,” he murmurs.

“Oh.” A silence ensues as the two of you waited in line. You pick out two candies to share and suggest a popcorn and soda. “All the other food is good too but this is a good start. Maybe next time, we get more,” you suggest rather quietly. Bucky’s fingers squeeze yours at the suggestion.

If he’d been holding your hand with his Wakandan-made hand, your fingers would have shattered. Nonetheless, his supersoldier strength showed when he saw the cost of the food and drinks. You thought that he might argue about the price, but he didn’t question it–although he did take a receipt.

As you butter the popcorn, he looks it over.

“I’m sorry, Doll. I have no problem spending money on my girl.” _Did he just call you his girl??_ “It’s just…back in my day, seeing a film wasn’t so…you know.” You picked out a piece of the greasy popcorn and held it up. When you refused to let him take it from you, he resigned himself to smirking and parting his lips. You popped the popcorn right into his mouth and giggled. He moaned at the taste of it. “This stuff has gotten much better, though.” Wrapping his metal arm around your waist–he’s wearing a jacket but his black metal hand is visible and no one seems to notice or care–he starts to lead you to the auditorium.

“Movies cost a lot more to make now. We’ll see a new release sometime. You won’t believe the special effects we’re capable of.”

“Yeah well, considering I’ve seen how technology has changed warfare, I’ll believe anything.”

The assigned seating is a strange feature to Bucky, but he likes it. He likes that the chair reclined too.

“It’s like sitting on a couch.”

“That’s the idea. Makes it more comfortable, luxurious–even more intimate for couples.”

Not long into the movie, Bucky discovered the armrest between you could be lifted. He did just that and pulled you into his side, his arm draped over your shoulder. Once or twice, he even kissed your hair or your forehead. You’d love to do more but both of you are invested in the black and white film in front of you.

Maybe next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting ch 2 & 3 at the same time whoopwhoop!

Since the movie date, Bucky has made a routine of visiting your workstation at the compound. He knows when you have designated breaks and always visits with a coffee or snack in hand.

"I'm getting better at ordering those sugary drinks you like," he brags with a wink. He's comfortable at the compound enough that he knows where he can and can't go and sometimes he's comfortable enough to show up at your station in sweatpants and a tank top. The training and therapy that he's working on with Nat is clearly making a difference in his confidence level. You obviously don't know the details but he's shared small tidbits of information here and there, in passing. Your stomach does a little flip at the idea that you might one of the few people he trusts in conversation.

He's wearing sweatpants again and his hair is pulled back in a low bun when he leans again your desk. He drums his metal fingers on the glass surface.

When he has your full attention, he smiles.

"What's your favorite food? I want to take you to dinner."

Your coworkers are watching your interaction, one or two of them is focused on Bucky's ass in those sweats--and you can't blame them. You can't fault any of them for being curious; sometimes even you can't believe Bucky Barnes is interested in you, so you like having the witnesses.

"Um…" All you can think of are franchises that aren't really special. You've made it your own personal goal to introduce Bucky to all the good stuff in this day and age and something tells you The Red Lobster wouldn't cut it. "How about I make you dinner?"

Bucky's blue eyes light up at the suggestion, but only for a second.

"I'd love that. But…the kitchen here…I share it with the others. I don't want to subject you to their interrogations and stares."

Considering the fact that you've met Sam, Steve, and Nat before, you're not really concerned about that.

"You think they'd stare at me?"

"Why wouldn't they? I haven't stopped staring at you since I met you," Bucky leans in and presses a chaste kiss to your cheek.

"So how about you come over to my place then? The only stares will come from my cat. He's a nosy bastard."

"That sounds great. I can't wait to meet him."

\--

Well that's that. It's a done deal. You and Bucky have to get married.

Why?

Because your cat, affectionately known as Mr. Snufflebutt, has staked a claim on James Barnes. Specifically his black Vibranium arm. The cool metal must feel good because he won't stop rubbing against him and licking his digits when he starts petting him. The sound of his sandpaper tongue running over Bucky's palm is akin to the sound of him licking perspiration off your aluminum water bottle. And since you refuse to let Bucky help you make dinner, he's forced to keep company with that cat climbing into his lap.

"Can you feel it?" you ask, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Bucky seems relaxed enough in dark denim jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair is in a bun again--it's a look you're coming to love.

"Kind of. Shuri put some receptors in there to make it easier but it's still different. And it's meant for heavier touches, not as light as a kitten kiss."

"Aw, kitten kiss, that's cute," you murmur to yourself as you stir the sauce on the stove. You're making him your favorite pasta dish from growing up. He'd commented on the blend of spices right away when he walked in and you knew you'd made the right choice.

"Yeah, you heard me," Bucky startles you, wrapping his arms around your waist and brushing your hair to one side. He presses his lips to your neck and his beard raises goosebumps along your skin. You shiver, and he gives off a satisfied chuckle. 

"It just needs to sit off the heat for a few minutes." Once you set down the spoon, Bucky takes your hand and turns you around. He spins you out and back into his arms.

"Can I take you dancing sometime?" He starts swaying, though there's no music. Maybe it's the question, maybe it's the fact that you're body is pressed against his, but a thrill runs through you from head to toe and you have to fight off a giggle.

"Are you asking me on another date, Mr. Barnes?"

"Babydoll, of course I am. It means something that you invited me into your home, your personal space. I like you and I'll keep coming around until you say otherwise." You look up into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in his words reflected in his face. You lean into him, pressing your lips to his.

You kiss him until your lips part and he slips a tongue between them and suddenly his arms tighten around you and your passions are unleashed. You think you can hear Bucky's arm whirr in preparation as he moves his hands to the back of your thighs and he picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He carries you to the couch and lays you down.

After some heavy petting and kissing, Bucky is on his back on the couch and you're laying on top of him, resting your cheek on his chest. His metal arm is propped behind his head and his other hand rests on your back, holding you to him and drawing light circles on your back.

"We should probably eat that dinner you made," he whispers, though his eyes look heavy with sleep. You stroke the side of his face, enjoying the itch of his beard under your fingertips.

"It's fine for now. I made a bunch of it so that there would be leftovers too. It keeps well."

"Are you tired too?"

"Mmm," your eyes start to drift closed.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asks, running his hand over your head.

"Mmm, maybe. Hungry for more kisses, maybe," you chuckle. Bucky's laugh shakes your whole body. You snuggle him closer so that he's less likely to move. "Quit movin' babe."

"Babe?" he says quietly, testing the nickname. Through your eyelashes you can see a small smile spread across his face. "I guess dinner can wait."

The decision was firmly made when Mr. Snufflebutt--ever the gentleman--jumped up on the couch and sat on top of you. There was no fighting this snuggle sandwich now.

-

Turns out, you can nap with your boyfriend, eat dinner at 2 am, and then go back to sleep and no one can stop you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
